Edge of the SAW
by penguinfragger
Summary: Begins with the fate of Lawrence and Adam from SAW I after the movie ends...should be continued but I haven't thought about that much yet. Please R&R :


Disclaimer: I don't own SAW or any of the characters. Blah.

A/N: Ok, there are probably about a dozen of these, I didn't check, but whatever is in this fic comes out of my imagination, not that of others. This fic is divided into several parts, one part for each character. I might add another chapter to this fic with an altogether new story, or make a new fic out of it. I don't know yet. Anyhow, enjoy this short one-shot and please review ;)

**Lawrence**

Lawrence was crawling down the dark corridor, groaning with pain and exhaustion. He had promised Adam to bring help, but he wasn't sure his rapidly dwindling strength would see him through to the exit. _Wherever the exit to this place is anyway…_ So far there was only one way to go, and that was forward, so Lawrence crawled on. His mind was an impossible jumble of thoughts racing and colliding into each other at dizzying speeds. He couldn't believe what had happened to him, what he had done, or the situation he was in…but whenever his thoughts drifted too far off, he was always dragged back to full consciousness by the pain in his leg. It was throbbing so hard it made his head feel light. He was cold, sweaty, and his heart was pumping somewhere in the vicinity of his throat. He finally made it around a corner, and saw something what iced him. There was a man lying on the floor in the middle of the corridor, visibly dead. Lawrence crawled over to him, but recognized the corpse before he reached it. Detective Tapp. What the hell? How on earth did he get here? Tapp was dead, a bullet hole still seeping blood in the middle of his chest. His features were those of mild surprise. Lawrence noticed signs of struggle on the body. Scratches and bruises marked places where Tapp had been hit by someone or something. Suddenly an idea entered Lawrence's head. He moved over until he was half lying on top of the body, and began doing the man's pockets. His trembling hands came out empty. He swore softly under his breath. No cell phone…well I guess if Jigsaw brought him here that shouldn't be a surprise. But had Jigsaw brought him here? If he had, why hadn't he locked him in the bathroom too? Or had Tapp come in by his own means? A faint light of hope glowed inside him, as Lawrence realized the exit may actually be near. Leaving the detective's body behind, he kept on crawling down the hallway, but as he reached the end, his heart sank. _Oh no…this just isn't fair. _A ladder, at least fifteen meters tall, needed to be climbed in order to continue. Lawrence made a feeble attempt at shoving himself up the ladder, failed miserably, and crumpled to the floor in a moan of pain. He lay there, against the wall, mumbling incoherently to himself. His hands were almost numb with cold. He couldn't think straight.

A sudden commotion somewhere down the hallway vaguely caught his attention. He tried to see what was going on, but the noise seemed to be coming from around the corner where Tapp lay. A heard screaming, and then a great grinding sound of metal against metal. Then came a deafening clang. The unmistakable sound of a metal door being shut. The bathroom door? But how…who? Had Adam found a key? What the…then he heard footsteps, coming briskly towards him. He tried to keep himself awake, as he saw a man walk around the corner, step over Tapp's body without even a glance to it, and come straight at him. Who the hell…oh my _god_. Lawrence thought he had finally lost it…the man walking towards him seemed to be exactly the same one that had been lying dead in the bathroom, only minutes ago. _This is it Lawrence, you're loosing your head, it'll all be over soon. _The man walked up to him and knelt, bringing his face level with Lawrence's.

"Congratulations, doctor Gordon" He said in a deep voice. "I hope you are grateful for still being alive now. Though you might not have long to live. At least you will have learned a lesson Mr. Gordon, that life is too good to be wasted. I'm going to give you a way out of here doctor, it is up to you to see how you will use it."

And with that he produced the cell phone Lawrence had found in the bathroom.

"You know who to call. And you know who I am. This very generous of me Mr Gordon. Remember it."

And without another word, the man got up, climbed the ladder, and disappeared into the darkness above. Lawrence faintly heard his fading footsteps, then another clang as a door was opened and closed. Then silence. Deathly silence. He pulled the phone up to his eye level and began dialing the police, but his numb fingers slipped and he phone clattered to the ground, to lie in a growing puddle of his own blood. He was too tired to care. He just wanted to sleep, just a little hour. Nothing would wake him now, not even the gunshot that eventually came from down the hallway, could tear Lawrence from his new sleep.

**Adam**

As the door of the bathroom closed, the first thing Adam felt was panic. Extreme panic, a seizure of madness, he was locked in again, again, _alone this time._ He screamed, tugged at his chains, tried to will himself free. He couldn't…couldn't have done this…bastard!…the key had been in the bathtub all along! The key…hey, the key! His brain numb with a crazy yet doomed hope, he flung himself back into the tub and began searching frantically around for the key. Nothing. Just the empty bag from which he had drawn the saws and the pictures. No key, nowhere. The bag…and the drain. The open drain. _Adam, you goddamn fuckhead._, he mumbled, as he slumped down to the ground, head between his knees. The key must have slipped down the drain when he had been thrashing around, still unaware that he was chained. His eyes were growing used to the dark again, and he was looking at Zep's corpse, lying there immobile, by the toilet, where he had killed him. _Poor bastard._ Adam couldn't believe to what extent he had been fooled. He had been used, he was a toy, an expendable toy, and he had just been expended. He began to weep, panic slowly melting into fatalism. _Goddamnit… GODDAMNIT ! _

_Looks like I'm gonna die here after all_ he thought. He thought of Lawrence, whatever had happened to him, was he still alive? How long could he last without help? Had he been rescued? He had promised to bring help…Adam couldn't help but not believe him, despite Lawrence's honesty in those last few minutes they had been together. He didn't know where the exit was, he had a leg goddamn sawed off, how far could he get after all? Adam folded his arms around his knees, dropped his head onto them, and wept. The silence was maddening. At least before he had had someone to talk to, someone alive, whom he could interact with. All that was left now was the silence and the cold. Adam was cold, he was shivering in fact.

Hours seemed to pass.

They passed in silence.

And then an idea popped into his mind. It was not a bright one, but oh, how it seemed sweet in that moment. Getting down on his knees, he began groping around the ground, searching half blindly for something he knew was near. He felt zep's shoe, the broken toilet lid…and there it was. His old shirt. Feeling along the sleeve, he realized the tub drain was still attached. Good. He got down flat on his stomach, trying to judge what direction to fling his shirt out at. It couldn't be far…he hadn't thrown it far…He threw his shirt and dragged back nothing but dust. He repeated the operation, again and again, until at last with a scraping sound his shirt brought back a cold, heavy metallic object. With a trembling hand, Adam picked up Zep's revolver. He slumped back down against the wall, his breath shallow, sweat gathering on his forehead. He had to do this fast or he would chicken out, and then all he have left to do would be to rot. Panic was rushing back at him. He placed the barrel of the gun in his mouth, and pulled the trigger.

His world went black at once.


End file.
